


trans day of wrath

by KiraYoshikage



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/F, Trans Female Character, Transgender, erica beats the shit out of a bunch of boys and it rules, it's a good ending for erica, t slur is used as a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYoshikage/pseuds/KiraYoshikage
Summary: erica anderson destroys transphobia





	trans day of wrath

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you atlus

Erica kicked in the door to Stray Sheep, her eyebrows furrowed and her fists clenched.

"Oh, hey Erica! What's u--" Jonny started, but before he could finish his sentence, Erica threw a wild haymaker straight into his jaw, knocking him out. He crumpled, his head banging against the table once and leaving a sizable bloodstain before he fell to the floor.

"Fuck you, you prick!" Erica said, kicking his unconscious body. "I know what you fucks whisper about me behind my back!"

"Whoa, Erica, what's this about--" Toby said, but he was also unable to finish his sentence before Erica caved in his testicles with a decisive strike of her knee. Toby joined Jonny on the floor, clutching his obliterated balls and crying soundlessly.

"You know what it's about!" Erica said, looking to Vincent and Orlando, with both of them sitting as far back in their booths as their bodies could allow. "Who gave you all the fucking right to tell him about who I was? To tell ANYONE who I was?!"

"L-Look Erica, it's a misunderstanding, we just figured Toby should--" Orlando tried. Erica grabbed the brim of his cap, pulled it down over his face, and held it and Orlando's head there with her right hand. With her left hand, she grabbed Orlando's beer mug and smashed it on the table.

"Toby should what, huh?!" Erica asked. "Should know he's about to sleep with a gross _tranny?!"_

"Nobody called you a tran-- er, that! Nobody called you that!" Vincent said. Erica's head snapped to her left and she focused her wrathful gaze right into Vincent's eyes, scaring him into silence. 

While Erica stared deep into Vincent's eyes, and perhaps even into his very soul, she threw Orlando's hat off to the side and gripped the thin hair on the back of his head. Then, she pressed his face down into the mixture of shattered glass and Asahi Super Dry on the table. Orlando tried to scream, but his mouth was pressed firmly into the wooden facade on the table. Only muffled screeches could be heard as Erica dragged Orlando's head across the table several times, leaving behind wide streaks of blood that were quickly diluted with the piss-yellow beer pooled on the table. After a few swipes, Orlando stopped struggling, and Erica let go of his hair.

"Wait. Wait. Wait!" Vincent said, standing up in the booth, stepping backwards into the booth behind him. "Oh my god wait don't do this! Wait!"

"You deserve it worst of all, Brooks!" Erica spat, stepping slowly around the table towards him. "You fucking shit. You know I found Rin?"

"You-- you found-- where? How?"

"Found her sobbing her eyes out in a park. She told me some mop-headed guy she knew found out she was trans, kicked her out of his bed, and called her a crossdresser, telling all his friends about it. Why? So you could warn 'em in case she tried to trap all the other boys too?"

"It's-- look it's _complicated,_ Erica--" Vincent stammered. In response, Erica grabbed his Cuba Libre, removed the lime from the rim, and pitched the glass at his head, where it connected with a hard 'thunk' and tipped over, emptying its sticky contents into Vincent's hair. A large gash opened on his temple, spattering blood on the booth's backboard as Vincent fell over onto the floor in front of the jukebox.

Erica sped over to Vincent, placing her knee on his chest so he couldn't move-- then she took the wedge of lime and pressed it into the gash on his temple, making him screech as the acidic juice seared into the raw nerves in the wound.

"Oh yeah? It's complicated? That's just how everything you don't like is to you, isn't it, Brooks?" Erica hissed. "Your girlfriend wants to get married after however many goddamn years of you stringing her along. How complicated. And then some blonde with big tits squats on your dick and you don't know how to be honest with her OR your girlfriend about fucking up. How _complicated._ And then you see another girl and pop a boner, but because her junk looks like yours, you decide you need to ruin her life! _How fucking complicated!_

"Tell you what, Brooks. I'll make your life a whole lot easier. I'm dating Rin now. Took her in. Gave her a warm bed and I'm gonna give her the love she deserves. And on top of that, I did you another solid and told Katherine what your cheating, lying, bullshit ass has been up to! Sleeping around and ruining the lives of girls you barely know because you got scared of being gay!"

"You-- AAH! You did what?!" Vincent said. Erica threw her left fist into Vincent's nose and it broke, leaving another hard spray of blood on the ground from the impact before being met with the slow running drip of blood and mucus leaking out from his nostrils.

"You're fucking done, Brooks! Now, you get nothing! None of you get anything at all!" Erica yelled. She stood up, shaking her left hand of the numbness caused by the impact. "Nothing's complicated now, is it? You're free as a bird. No girls pining for your boring asses, and after Rin's done you'll be so ugly no girls will ever look at you again."

"...Rin?" Vincent asked, sitting up. The door to Stray Sheep opened with a small ring of the bell, and in walked Rin, both her eyes and lips wide in glee.

"Hello again, boys," Rin said, and raised her left hand, revealing that she was carrying a large baseball bat spray-painted blue with a large white stripe in the middle, bordered by two more pink stripes. "So I'm a crossdresser, huh?"

Erica walked to the door, gently stroking Rin's cheek with one hand as she passed by. The lock to the door clicked, and the muffled sounds of screaming could be heard up and down the street all through the night.

\---

Rin and Erica exited Stray Sheep, both taking in a deep breath as sunlight hit their blood-soaked skin.

"Better?" Erica asked.

"Yeah," Rin said, smiling. She looked at the splintered bat handle in her hand and tossed it to the street. "You have brunch with Katherine this morning, yeah?"

"Sure do," Erica said. "Need to head home and hit the shower first, though. While I'm sure she would appreciate the evidence, the tea house might not appreciate the stains."

"Can I come too?" Rin asked.

"Of course, babe," Erica said, kissing the top of Rin's head. "You can take her from the front and I'll take her from the back. It'll be fun."

"I meant the shower, but if Katherine wants that too, then…" Rin said, blushing and looking off to the side.

"Oh, she'll love you, trust me," Erica said. "And yes, I would love for you to join me in the shower. Let's get going!" Erica sprinted off towards her home laughing and punching at the air. Rin followed after, throwing her hands in the air. She spun around, watching as the rivulets of blood flew off of her fingers and sparkled in the morning sun before hitting the pavement behind her.

Trans rights.

**Author's Note:**

> and you too katsura hashino, huff my taint


End file.
